Field of the Disclosed Subject Matter
The disclosed subject matter herein generally relates to medical devices, and particularly to a distal tip configuration for intracorporeal devices for therapeutic or diagnostic uses, such as balloon catheters.
Description of Related Subject Matter
In percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) procedures, a guiding catheter is advanced in the vasculature of a patient until the distal tip of the guiding catheter is seated in a desired coronary artery. A guidewire is advanced out of the distal end of the guiding catheter into the coronary artery until the distal end of the guidewire crosses a lesion to be dilated. A dilatation catheter, having an inflatable balloon on the distal portion thereof, is advanced into the coronary anatomy over the previously introduced guidewire until the balloon of the dilatation catheter is positioned across the lesion. Once positioned, the dilatation balloon is inflated with inflation fluid one or more times to a predetermined size at a suitable pressure to compress the stenosis against the arterial wall to open up the vascular passageway. Generally, the inflated diameter of the balloon is approximately the same diameter as the native diameter of the body lumen being dilated to complete the dilatation but not over expand the artery wall. After the balloon is deflated, blood resumes through the dilated artery and the dilatation catheter and the guidewire can be removed therefrom.
In such angioplasty procedures, there may be restenosis of the artery, i.e. reformation of the arterial blockage, which necessitates either another angioplasty procedure, or some other method of repairing or strengthening the dilated area. To reduce the restenosis rate and to strengthen the dilated area, physicians may additionally or alternatively implant an intravascular prosthesis inside the artery at the site of the lesion. Such stents may be bare metal, polymeric, or coated with a drug or other therapeutic agent. Stents may also be used to repair vessels having an intimal flap or dissection or to generally strengthen a weakened section of a vessel. Stents are usually delivered to a desired location within a coronary artery in a contracted condition on a balloon of a catheter which is similar in many respects to a balloon angioplasty catheter, and expanded to a larger diameter by expansion of the balloon. The balloon is deflated to remove the catheter with the stent implanted within the artery at the site of the dilated lesion. Coverings on an inner or an outer surface of the stent have been used in, for example, the treatment of pseudo-aneurysms and perforated arteries, and to prevent prolapse of plaque. Similarly, vascular grafts comprising cylindrical tubes made from tissue or synthetic materials such as polyester, expanded polytetrafluoroethylene, and DACRON may be implanted in vessels to strengthen or repair the vessel, or used in an anastomosis procedure to connect vessels segments together. For details of example stents, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,768 (Lau, et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,615 (Klemm, et al.), which are incorporated herein by reference.
In addition to PTA, PTCA, and atherectomy procedures, balloon catheters are also used to the peripheral system such as in the veins system or the like. For instance, a balloon catheter is initially advanced over a guidewire to position the balloon adjacent a stenotic lesion. Once in place, the balloon is then inflated, and the restriction of the vessel is opened. Likewise, balloon catheters are also used for treatment of other luminal systems throughout the body.
Typically, balloon catheters comprise a hollow catheter shaft with a balloon secured at a distal end. The interior of the balloon is in a fluid flow relation with an inflation lumen extending along a length of the shaft. Fluid under pressure can thereby be supplied to the interior of the balloon through the inflation lumen. To position the balloon at the stenosed region, the catheter shaft is designed to have suitable pushability (i.e., ability to transmit force along the length of the catheter), trackability, and flexibility, to be readily advanceable within the tortuous anatomy of the vasculature. Conventional balloon catheters for intravascular procedures, such as angioplasty and stent delivery, frequently have a relatively stiff proximal shaft section to facilitate advancement of the catheter within the body lumen and a relatively flexible distal shaft section to facilitate passage through tortuous anatomy, such as distal coronary and neurological arteries, without damage to the vessel wall.
Traditional catheter shafts are often constructed with inner and outer member tubing separately with an annular space therebetween for balloon inflation. In the design of catheter shafts, it is desirable to predetermine or control characteristics such as strength, stiffness and flexibility of various sections of the catheter shaft to provide the desired catheter performance. This is conventionally performed by combining separate lengths of tubular members of different material and/or dimensions and then assembling the separate members into a single shaft length. However, the transition between sections of different stiffness or material can be a cause of undesirable kinking along the length of the catheter. Such kinking is particularly evident in rapid exchange (RX) catheters, wherein the proximal shaft section does not include the additional structure of a guidewire lumen tube. For example, a conventional RX catheter generally consists of a proximal hypotube having a single inflation lumen therethrough and a dual lumen or coaxial tube configuration at a distal end section having both a guidewire lumen and an inflation lumen therein. Known techniques to minimize kinking at the transition between the more rigid proximal section and the more flexible distal section include bonding two or more segments of different flexibility together to form the shaft. Such transition bonds need to be sufficiently strong to withstand the pulling and pushing forces on the shaft during use.
To address the described issues, catheters having varied flexibility and/or stiffness have been developed with various sections of the catheter shaft that are specifically tailored to provide the desired catheter performance. For example, each of U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,834 to Maguire and U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,655 to Burns discloses a catheter having sections along its length which are formed from materials having a different stiffness; U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,690 to Solar discloses a catheter having an intermediate waist portion which provides increased flexibility along the catheter shaft; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,754 to Cornelius discloses a catheter having a greater flexibility at its distal portion due to both a material and dimensional transition in the shaft; U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,909 to Cornelius discloses a catheter having a proximal portion with greater stiffness due to the application of a polymeric coating thereto; and U.S. Publication No. 2010/0130925 to Haslinger discloses a multilayer catheter shaft using a combination of a high Shore D durometer value material and a lower Shore D durometer value material to reduce kinking.
Of particular interest is the configuration and bond for the distal segment or tip of the medical device or catheter. It is often desirable to provide the distal tip with a reduced crossing profile and generally atraumatic or soft configuration, yet maintain sufficient strength of the bond between the distal tip member and the balloon and/or inner tubular member to which it is attached.
Accordingly, there is a need for a catheter having a catheter shaft with an improved combination of characteristics such as strength, flexibility and ease of manufacture. The disclosed subject matter satisfies these and other needs.